Clay
Clay is the MudWing Dragonet of Destiny. He is the main protagonist in The Dragonet Prophecy, the first book of the series. He is not harmed by most fire, like Peril's, having hatched from an egg the colour of dragons' blood. His intended replacement is the false MudWing dragonet Ochre. Biography Clay was brought as an egg to the cave by the MudWing Asha, a member of the Talons of Peace, who was also his aunt. He was the son of Cattail, who sold him for two cows to breed by the Talons of Peace. However, Asha died shortly after bringing him due to the injuries she sustained. Clay hatched first out of all the eggs, and tried to break them open (the bigwings of a MudWing clutch would be the first hatched and would help the other dragonets in his or her sibling group out of their shells), but with Asha being dead, the rest of the guardians didn't know anything about MudWings and thought he was trying to kill them, so they corralled him in the river until the rest of the eggs had hatched. Clay grew up with his companions, Tsunami (a SeaWing),Glory (a RainWing), Sunny (a SandWing), and Starflight (a NightWing) under the mountain in a cave near the Sky Kingdom. They were cared for by Kestrel, Dune, and Webs, members of the Talons of Peace. Clay had trouble in battle training with Kestrel, who periodically attacked him with fire and complained about how he was too gentle, demanding to see more of the 'vicious little monster' he had supposedly been when he hatched. When the dragonets were old enough, they were supposed to leave the caves and fulfill the prophecy. However, they all possessed a desire to escape their confined existence (except Sunny), a desire that turned into a necessity. That day, the deliverer of the prophecy visited the cave. The NightWing Morrowseer decreed that Glory was an unworthy substitute for the deceased SkyWing mentioned in the prophecy and ordered that she be disposed of. Tsunami was chained as part of a plot to kill Glory, as she was the only one who could stop Kestrel. Knowing that Glory would be killed, Clay led the others out in a daring escape. Risking his life, he managed to get a ways down the river, but he was then hit with a substance that started to dissolve his scales. He was rescued from this fate by Tsunami, who succeeded in escaping. The two made their way outside, at which he had to save Tsunami from falling due to a dislocated wing, which he subsequently fixed. He was happy and fascinated by mud and Scavengers, surprising Tsunami. The duo then encountered Queen Scarlet, who insisted they return to her kingdom after answering some questions wrong. They escaped by impaling her tail into the ground. They managed to free their friends shortly afterward, but than were captured by the SkyWing queen, Scarlet. Queen Scarlet pitted dragons against each other in gladiatorial style battles, and if they won enough, she would pit them against her champion Peril, who was invulnerable because of having too much fire (see Skywings). ''The friendly Clay made friends with Peril, who was attracted to him because he was resistant to her fire, despite the fact he did not know this. Clay volunteered to stand in for Starflight after learning he was next to fight. He was pitted against Fjord of the Icewing's, who managed to pin him down. However, a corrosive venom dissolved his face, making him victorious. Later on, he decided to hide Peril during the trial of Kestrel in exchange for knowledge of Sunny's location. After the trial, Peril did not talk with him, and he started to get the prisoners to sing with a wire Peril accidentally burned through. He, Starflight, and Tsunami were taken to her room, which Peril helped them escape with. With the help of Peril, Clay and his friends tried to escape, only to be betrayed. During this, he learned that his scales were impervious to fire. The next day, Scarlet's hatching day, the three were taken to the balcony of the queens, on which Burn was seated on. He helplessly watched as Starflight and Tsunami were forced to fight a mad Seawing, Scavangers, and Icewings. After Starflight was rescued, he was pitted against Peril. He surprised her with his ability to fight back, and quickly pinned her, but wouldn't kill her. At that moment, Glory spat acid at Scarlet, the same that melted Fjord. They were then able to escape with Peril's help, and succeeded in rescuing Kestrel in the process, whom Clay and Sunny were the only supporters. They finally managed to escape, and then traveled to the Mud Kingdom to try and find Clay's parents. Clay was disappointed to find that his mother didn't care about him (see ''Mudwings) but he found the sib group of his brothers and sisters that he would have belonged with had he not been taken by the Talons of Peace. Finally at peace with himself, Clay leaves with his friends in the search for Tsunami's parents. Personality Clay, because he was a "bigwings," is very protective and caring towards his group of friends that he was raised with. When another of his group is attacked, he would lash out to protect them. He was not afraid to use his large size and formidable strength to defend his "family" and would protect them at all costs. He also is friendly towards other dragons, a quality of which helped him befriend Peril. He felt clumsy about himself, and didn't want or think he was worthy of being a dragonet of the prophecy. He was also slow sometimes at planning, a skill he didn't like to think about. He was slightly crushed to learn about Mudwings, but ended up making peace with himself by talking to his siblings. Quotes "Oh, you did say that! I remember that!" "Are you going to eat that whole thing?" "Can I eat this?" "Mishish vemmy shmewey." "I was waiting for you to stop fighting." "Not very nice." "Can I eat them?"9talking about the dolphines) Relationships Tsunami Tsunami is a somewhat the best friend of Clay. She found and cured him when Clay got drenched in the white ooze and his scales were burning with pain, while he tried to find an escape route for the dragonets. She calls Clay a handsome idiot and gives him a hint that Peril likes him (although it goes right over his head). Later, Tsunami stabbed Queen Scarlet's tail to help her and Clay fly away from the SkyWing. Throughout the book, Tsunami shows signs of maybe liking Clay, because she was jealous of Peril and Glory, though in the second book she seems to have a growing affection for Riptide, another SeaWing and the son of Webs. Sunny Sunny is like a little sister to Clay, and he treats her like one. When Clay decides to travel down the river, Sunny says "Don't you dare die!". Clay also wanted to go save Sunny when she was trapped in a cage in the Sky Kingdom. She also doesn't have the poisonous tail that the Sandwings have. Glory It is possible that Clay has a crush on Glory. He refers to her as beautiful once in the book, and feels bad about thinking that Glory was actually knocked out when she was displayed as "artwork". When Glory comes into view after Kestrel said she's going to kill her, Clay twines his tail with hers. When Glory goes missing, Clay is very worried about her. However, he probably sees all of the other Dragonets as just younger siblings. Peril Clay befriended Peril while trapped in the Skywing Arena by Queen Scarlet. They become good friends, and Peril develops feelings for him because he was the only dragon that talked to her (besides Queen Scarlet). After Clay fights Fjord, Peril brings hot mud to treat his scratches. He soon finds out that Scarlet ordered Peril not to talk to him, but she does anyway. Peril seemed jealous of the other dragonets, because she wanted Clay to herself. When Peril helps the dragonets escape (but later betrays them) Clay touches her and figures out he's immune to her heat. This helps when he fights Peril against his will in the arena, leaving Peril to admit she wanted to save him after Kestrel and for him to like her more than the other dragonets. She says she does not want to kill him, and Clay says she has to. Clay and Peril's fight ends after Queen Scarlet is sprayed by Glory's poison, and they escape. Glory says Peril might be the missing Skywing; but that is proved false. Peril leaves, hoping she would meet Clay and the dragonets again. Kestrel Kestrel was Clay's teacher. She was described to be strict and harsh, but when Kestrel is left in the Sky Kingdom Clay remembered how loyal Kestrel was and the look on her face when she saw Peril, and saves her. When the news gets to Clay that Kestrel was killed, he was described as being very upset. Kestrel was murdered by Morrowseer, the Nightwing that issued the dragonet prophecy. Trivia *From the end of The Hidden Kingdom it had been 38 days since Chapter 1 of The Dragonet Prophercy *Clay is the only Dragonet with an ability that the rest of his tribe does not possess. The other dragonets are either normal (e.g. Tsunami and Glory), or have a detriment from their tribe (e.g. Starflight, who could not read minds of fortell the future, and Sunny, lacking a poisonous barbed tail). Gallery Mudwings.png Wings of fire.jpg Mudwing.png chibi_clay__by_chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg Clay the Mudwing 2.jpg clay_smiling_by_dracaine-d5nxulc.jpg peril_and_clay_by_silver_storm_dragon-d5f0tur.png 180px-Clay_drawing.JPG Teh dragonets.jpg|The dragonets of destiny. Clay is the one in the middle. Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png Lost_Without_You....jpg|Clay and Peril Clay.jpg 5.jpg|Clay with Sunny, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png Wings of Firewha.png|Clay to the far left. clayresultinquiz.png|The Clay result in "Which dragonet are you?" quiz. Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg Clay the dragon.jpg Clay Pokemon card.jpg|Fanmade pokemon card of clay The whole group.jpg|Credit to RhynoBullraq|link=http://freakysmiles110.deviantart.com/art/Glory-the-rainwing-360028416 ChibiMaker-Clay.jpg|Clay Clay Wings of Fire.png ChibiMaker. Clay.jpg|Clay|link=Clay ClayRef.png Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png Photo on 9-15-13 at 5.16 PM.jpg|Paper drawing of Clay Photo on 9-16-13 at 3.49 PM.jpg|Clay in Legos Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Mudwings Category:Arena Combatants Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:BigWings Category:DS Characters Category:MudWing History Category:MudWings